Data and other information used in computer systems and various electronic devices usually consist of many information pieces called bits. Each bit has a value such as binary zero or binary one. In some situations, factors such as physical defects, cosmic rays, and improper use may change the value of a single bit or the values of multiple bits of the data information stored in these systems or devices. Therefore, erroneous data information may occur in some situations. Many conventional systems or devices may include error detection and correction components to detect and correct some specific errors in the data information. For example, some systems have components to correct a single erroneous bit of data information. However, even with the inclusion of error detection and correction components, some conventional systems may improperly detect or wrongly correct some errors, leading to potential system malfunction.